<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Surprise visit by Michixx91</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23700691">Surprise visit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michixx91/pseuds/Michixx91'>Michixx91</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, I had to let that out, Koharu is a boss in this, M/M, Not serena friendly lol, SatoGou, Wops</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:49:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23700691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michixx91/pseuds/Michixx91</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Serena visits Satoshi surprisingly in Kanto. Things don't go well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gou/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>129</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Surprise visit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Soo, I finally let out all my frustiations against this ship/Serena out. </p><p>I hoope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Slowly, satoshi opended his eyes and woke up, the sun shining brightly in the room, directly in his face. As he looked down, the beautful boy in his arms, was still asleep soundly. Damn, how did he get so lucky? </p><p>He kissed Gou on the lips. "It's time to get up." </p><p>He saw the other boy open his eyes. "Mhh.. good morning.." he smiled at Satoshi and Satoshis heart skipped a beat. </p><p>"hey, do you know your hair looks cute all over the place?" the raven haired said and stroked through the blue eyed boys hair with his hand.</p><p>"Hey!" Gou said and tried to look mad but failed. </p><p>Satoshi laughed and after a little more cuddling they got up, brushed their teeth and headed to the kitchen to get breakfast. </p><p>"Oh, the lovebirds finally got up." Koharu greeted them, snarky as always. </p><p>"Yeah, good morning to you too, Koharu." Gou said. </p><p>They all sat together and started breakfast, relaxing and talking with each other.<br/>
Suddenly, Wanpachi started to bark. </p><p>"Hey, what's wrong, wanpachi?" Koharu kneeled down to her Pokemon. </p><p>In the next moment someone came into the kitchen and as Satoshi saw the figure he almost chocked on his breakfast. </p><p>Serena stood there. </p><p>"Satoshi!!" The girl screamed and threw herself into Satoshis arm. </p><p>"Um.. hi Serena.." Satoshi said akwardly and quickly let her go. "what are you doing here?" </p><p>"Oh, I thought I'd come visiting you because I missed you!" The blonde girl said. </p><p>Satoshi only nodded.</p><p>"Oh, who is that?" she looked at Gou and Koharu. </p><p>"Oh.. um.. this is Gou and this Koharu. Guys, this is serena, one of my friends I traveled with together in Kalos." </p><p>The blonde girl clung to satoshis arm. "Nice to meet you, guys." She smiled. </p><p>Satoshi slowly put his arm away and almost chocked when he saw Koharus face. The girl shot Serena a death glare that even Arceus would become scared!<br/>
"Yeah, nice to meet you, too" Koharu replied pretending to sound friendly but Satoshi noticed the slightly snarky undertone in the girls voice. </p><p>"Yeah.. same" Gou said. "But may I ask you why you threw yourself on my boyfriend like that?" Gou asked, clearly not amused by the situation. </p><p>"B-boyfriend..?" Serena went pale. "W-what do you m-mean?"<br/>
Satoshi smiled. "Oh yeah.. Gou is not only my friend, he is my boyfriend." he said and took Gous hand. </p><p>Serena laughed. "Good joke! You almost got me!" </p><p>"This is not a joke.." Satoshi replied and gave Gou a soft kiss on the lips. "I hope this is okay for you."<br/>
Serena took a long while to reply. "O-of c-course! I am happy for you!" Serena lied, knowing that if she would lash out here, she'd make a asshole out of herself. </p><p>"So... what are you doing? We haven't heard from each other for a long time. Tell me!" she smiled and leaned against him. </p><p>"Uh.. " the boy cleared his thorat and leaned away. "I am a researcher but I aim to be beat the World champion Leon to become World Champion myself but the researcheres are lot of fun to do." </p><p>"I see. Still as ambitious and determinded as when we seperated all those years ago." </p><p>"Yeah.. what were you up to?" Satoshi replied and leaned torwards Gou and grabbed his hand, hoping this toture won't take too long anymore. </p><p>"Well, I trained in hoenn and I won a lot of experiences. 3 years ago I returned to kalos and I became Kalos queen! Did you read about it?" she smiled brightly at Satoshi and took his hand. </p><p>"No, I was too busy in Alola." Satoshi replied. </p><p>"Would you stop touching my boyfriend?!" Gou snapped, slowly getting tired of her behavior. </p><p>"Huh? Aren`t old friends allowed to touch?" Serena asked innocently. </p><p>"yes, of course but you are taking it too far." Gou glared at her.<br/>
"<br/>
Yeah.. sorry" she mumbled half heartly and decided to step back for now. </p><p>Later, the group got to the Sakuragi park. </p><p>"So.." Satoshi said. "those are the pokemon I got recently! Gengar, Dragonite and Riolu, who is the newest addition to my team. And Gou caught all those other Pokemon, isn't he amazing?" Satoshi said proudly.<br/>
"Yeah.. very amazing" she said, hiding the disgust in her voice. </p><p>In that moment, Dragonite landed and hugged Gou. "Dra" the dragon type said happily. </p><p>Gou laughed. "Dragonite, you are chocking me!"<br/>
In the next moment it hugged it's trainer for a while and then let go. </p><p>Serena smiled. "Oh, so you like hugging people? can I get a hug too?" the girl insisted but Dragonite just ignored her and flew away.<br/>
"Oh.." the blonde girl said.<br/>
"Well, I guess Dragonite doesn't like people who try to steal the boyfriends from other people." Koharu said, and Satoshi swore he has never heard her that snarky.<br/>
"What?" Serena replied, turning to Koharu. </p><p>"Nothing.." Koharu just brushed it off.<br/>
"Koharu is right" Gou said. "You have flirted so hard with Satoshi. He is MY boyfriend." </p><p>"I didn't!" Serena almost screamed "but I am in love with him since so many years and I was hoping that when I return to him, that we would end up together but now he has YOU! You clouded his mind and now he thinks he is gay and likes boys!" </p><p>"No, he did not cloud my mind" Satoshi was getting angry. "I always liked boys or why do you think I didn't reply to your intentions torwards me? Oh yeah, probably because you think obivilous but no! I am gay!"<br/>
"DON'T YOU EVEN DARE TO GET IN THE WAY OF MY BEST FRIENDS RELATIONSHIP, YOU BITCH!" Koharu screamed in that moment. </p><p>Serena looked at her, clearly schocked. "I will you something" Koharu said, very angry. "Gou has been unhappy for years. He didn't have friends except me and he had a hard time truting people and letting them into his life. Till he met satoshi.. he has never been happier and I won't let anyone ruin this." Koharu glared at her. </p><p>"B-but Satoshi and me are meant to be! We have a story! We met as children and then met again years later. This is fate!"<br/>
"Wow, now you are getting crazy." Satoshi said. "Let it go, Serena. Don't cling on this stupid childhood crush you have."<br/>
"I CAN'T LET GO! I KNOW YOU LOVE ME, YOU JUST CAN'T SEE IT!" Serena screamed. </p><p>"Well.. there is no other way to convince you.." Staoshi grabbed Gous face and kissed him deeply. When he noticed that Gou returned the kiss he looked for Gous tongue. Gou didn't hestiate and started to make out infront of Serena.<br/>
After a few minutes they seperated. </p><p>Serena cried. "For now you mind is clouded with this but I will find a way to convince you! Then you are leaving Gou and live happily ever after with me. I won't give up!" </p><p>Serena then grabbed Satoshi and kissed him. Satoshi was schocked and immadietly pushed her slightly away. "Are you insane?" he asked. "Go away, Serena. Go away and never come back!"<br/>
"I.." she turned around and in the next moment felt a light kick in her back. She turned around again, Rabboot glaring at her. "Ra, ra" the bunny Pokemon said.<br/>
Serena just turned around and quickly left. </p><p>Exhausted, Satoshi sat down. "Oh my god.. what a day." he sighed loudly.<br/>
"Yeah, and what a bitch" Koharu rolled her eyes. </p><p>Gou sat next to Satoshi. "Thank you.. also for showing her that you love me.. not her"<br/>
satoshi just smiled and kissed Gou softly on the lips again..</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come at me, toxic amourshippers lol </p><p>Here is my twitter: @michi191</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>